Love and Time
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: 10/Rose AU BE WARNED! THIS CONTAINS SITUATIONS OF AN ADULT NATURE! The Doctor and Rose take advantage of thier time together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Be warned! This story is going to be of an adult nature. If you do not want to read the smut contained within…DO NOT READ ON!! If, however, you like that kind of stuff…PLEASE KEEP READING!!!! As always feedback is the best way to keep my writing. I warned this story was coming and I hope you enjoy!**

**Connie**

Rose knocked on the door in front of her, "Doctor?"

There was still no response, taking a deep breath she turned the knob on the door she had never opened before on the TARDIS. This was his bedroom, and she felt like she was invading it. But he had been in there for eight hours.

No way could he sleep that long.

She peeked inside the door and saw the form of him lying in the bed, the covers over him lifting and falling in rhythm to his breathing. She took a tentative step inside the room, "Doctor?"

All she got in return was the continue of rhythmic breathing. She slowly made her way into the room and over to him. When she got to the bed only his head was sticking out of the blankets and he was sound asleep.

It was twenty hours ago now they had left her mother, the Sicorax, and Christmas behind. Ten since they left new earth and Cassandra, entering a new life, in the same old way. _Maybe this body needed a bit more sleep than the next, or maybe he was still recovering from his regeneration _she thought to herself.

She did something now that she had never had the chance to do before, she studied his face. He was much younger looking, the unruly hair on his head stuck out at odd angles, and although he seemed upset about not being ginger, she loved the color of it.

He smiled in his sleep, and she mirrored the action. That was the best part. That smile. When she first saw that smile directed at her, it made her heart stop. This regeneration was her dream come true, everything she could ever want in a man, was now the man she already loved.

She could still see him standing in the doorway of her mother's house, in his suit. The smiles they exchanged before she was enveloped in a hug were wonderful. She continued to look at him, lying in the bed sleeping.

She knew this body more than she ever knew his old one. She blushed slightly remembering what his body looked like when she changed him from his old self into some pajamas.

As if sensing her embarrassment, he rolled towards her and huffed in his sleep before smiling again. She almost laughed when she saw he was wearing the same pajamas. She bent on her knees in front of him and kneeled on the floor to get a little closer.

She could smell the soap he used to shower with before he went to bed, closing her eyes she took in a deep breath, storing the information for some of those long nights. She opened them again to drink in the sight of him, never getting enough.

She didn't know why she did it, but at that moment she leaned in and ghosted a kiss on his cheek. He slept on. Feeling braver she trailed light kisses from his cheek to his lips and paused for a moment before touching his with her own.

His lips were warm and tender beneath her own, and she was amazed at the electricity that passed between them with just the slightest of touches. Before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her back. Slow lingering kisses that touched her soul.

_Was this really happening?_

_Was he really kissing her?_

All thought stopped when she felt his arms reach out to her and pull her in to him. She slid onto the bed next to him, their lips never ceasing to touch, lest they break the spell surrounding them. He wrapped his arms around her languidly and pulled her in closer, their bodies melding into one as their breaths mingled.

Their combined pajamas did little as a barrier between them and electricity flowed from one to the other as they lay there, neither wanting to think of the moment, just live it. All at once they were one person, three hearts beating as one.

Rose rolled him on his back and straddled his waist, pinning him to the bed with her body. She could feel his need rise with her own and their movements became frantic. He took his lips from hers and began to kiss his way down her jaw to her neck as he pulled at the hem of her night shirt.

She sat up long enough to help him remove the piece of clothing before pressing her bare breasts against his pajama clad chest. He once again began to attack her neck with fervor. She sat up once more, finally making eye contact with him, an unbidden question in her eyes.

In answer he placed a hand on each of her hip bones and held her there while he ground into her. They were driving each other mad with want and she began to rip at his shirt, pulling it over his head without even trying to unbutton it.

He sat up, her firmly held on his lap, and removed the shirt. The feel of her breasts as her erect nipples scraped across his chest made him growl. She moved her bottom, creating a wonderful friction and he bit her neck.

Almost frantic with need he pulled at her knickers, trying to remove them as quickly as possible. He didn't want her to move, but the material separating them had to go. He ripped them off her and threw them aside.

Fully exposed now, Rose reached a hand between them and pulled at the waist of his pants, pulling them down just enough to release his erection. With no words she positioned herself above him and pushed down.

They both gasped with the action and he once again began to kiss her ardently. She lifted herself up and then back down, emitting a moan of pleasure from the feel of him filling her. He held her close to him, digging his hands into her hips as she continued to move on him.

Faster and faster they moved, each growing closer and closer to the abyss. The feel of her walls as they encased him and the way her erect nipples scraped against his chest had him reeling, and when her walls began to convulse with orgasm, he fell over the chasm and into the abyss with her.

They sat there for long moments, holding tight to each other. Never wanting to let this moment end. It was when Rose shivered that the Doctor realized her exposed state and pulled her down onto the bed with him, covering the both of them up.

The Doctor knew what they had just done was wrong, but right now, he just couldn't remember why.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I hate to inform all my good readers of this, but the hard drive in my computer shat itself and therefore I will have to take some time in order to get the chapters I had written re-written. I have all of next week to do so and hope to have something posted by mid week. Once again I am really sorry I have to do this to you and will try my best to make up for it with some extra postings.

Connie


	3. Close Quarters

**I know I have this warning in the description of the story, but I want to make it clear. THIS CONTAINS MATERIAL OF AN ADULT NATURE!!! So be warned.**

**Enjoy**

**Connie**

Rose opened the door to the room, more like a closet. It had to be the smallest room she ever saw. The bed was small too.

"How are we both going to sleep on that?" she asked as the Doctor came in behind her and closed the door, making the room seem even smaller.

"Well…" he said scratching the back of his neck, "sorry, it was all they had."

They were stuck again. This time on a planet that outlawed people from roaming the streets after dark. Apparently strange things happened at night, the Doctor explaining that this is the reason they were here.

"You just had to wait until the last minute. You knew this city shut down at dark didn't you?"

"Actually I didn't. That is not until the shopkeeper said something." He said sheepishly.

"That was hours ago" Rose practically yelled.

"Yeah…kinda forgot."

Rose rolled her eyes and surveyed the room once more. A bed, that's all there was. A tiny square room with just a bed in the middle of it, a small bed. Rose huffed and made her way to the other door in the room, hoping it was a bathroom.

It was…kinda. I couldn't have been more than three by three with a toilet, sink, and a drain on the floor. She looked at the wall and realized why there was a drain. There was a shower head above the sink, this was an all in one bathroom. Great.

She made her way to the bed, not so hard since all she had to do was turn around, and glared at the doctor. He had made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed and was happily chatting away about sneaking out later to see what all the fuss was about.

He only stopped talking when Rose smacked his leg.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Just giving you a little heads up on the situation" she said before stepping up to the bed and smiling. He gave her one of his wide smiles and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, isn't it great" he exclaimed and they both laughed.

"So now what?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"We can't sneak out until after midnight. Do you want to take a nap?"

Rose gave a great yawn and nodded her head, they had been running around all day wondering why the physic paper had sent them here. The Doctor watched as Rose made herself comfortable next to him on the bed.

She snuggled herself in close to his side, using his arm as a pillow and laying her hand across his chest. He could feel electric currents running through his body with the contact and took in a deep breath.

Containing himself once more he took out his glasses from his suit jacket and put them on. He pulled out a book from his other pocket and began to read. An hour later and Rose was becoming restless. He looked down at her and watched as she squirmed against him, usually she wasn't this active.

Afraid she was going to make herself fall off the bed he pulled her in a little closer and ignored that little voice in the back of his head to take care. When he did this she wrapped her leg around his and hugged him tight. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to control the possessive feeling coursing through his body.

Rose moaned in her sleep and he blew out the air in his lungs. He really didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. Ever since he regenerated, he noticed this body seemed to be a bit more randy than the others.

He was meditating through his emotions when Rose began to kiss his neck in her sleep. He stopped breathing. He lay there motionless as she continued to lay kiss after kiss on his neck, slowly making her way up his neck and across his cheek.

When she got to his lips she claimed them in a searing kiss, he lied there in shock for a moment before his baser instincts took over and he returned it. She woke the instant his lips began to press harder on her and she sucked in a breath.

Why was he kissing her? Or was she kissing him? He didn't care any more.

His arms tightened around her body and pulled her in as close as he could get her as he continued to devoir her mouth in a searing kiss. His mind was trying to remind him of all the reasons this was a bad idea, but his body was screaming for more.

Her hands were all over him, ghosting their way across his back and down to his bottom, clenching it hard and driving his groin into hers. The feel of her heat so close to him made him rock hard in an instant and she smiled through the kiss.

There were so many things he wanted to say, to do, to stop what was going on, but for once his mind was shutting down and his body was taking over. It had been so long since he had done anything physical and he felt awkward.

Rose was grabbing his coat and pulling it from his body and he sat up to help her remove it along with his tie and shirt. When he was sitting in front of her bare-chested he wanted to see her the same way. His eyes grew a shade darker, matching the need reflected in her eyes.

He leaned over and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head before reaching around and unclasping her bra. It soon followed her shirt, landing on the floor with a whisper. He pulled her close to him once more and felt her swollen mounds pressed against his chest. It felt so good.

He claimed her mouth once more in a searing kiss before she began to work on his pants in a rush of need. Both of them kneeled on the bed attacking the pants of the other. Zippers were undone and material was yanked from bodies as they hurried to unite.

Soon nothing separated them, not even thought as they pressed themselves against each other. He guided them to the bed and placed himself at the apex of her thighs, silently asking permission. She nodded her head and he plunged himself deep within her folds.

Her head pressed itself into the bed as he gave her time to adjust, their breathing matched in an erratic pattern. Her hands gripped the sheet and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deep. He began to thrust himself inside her, feeling her folds as they encased him in their warmth.

She scratched his back lightly with her hands as he nibbled on her neck and continued to enter her body. She moved her hips up as he continued to thrust into her and their moans filled the room. He held himself as much as possible, but Rose was clawing at him and pulling him in, causing him to go crazy.

Soon her walls were convulsing around him, sending him flying and filling her with his seed. He pumped into her again, drawing out their orgasms until they were both spent. He held her close as their bodies began to relax once more, him still nestled safe within the confines of her legs.

He kissed her then, again and again. His mind was once more beginning to run, but this time he chose to ignore it. What they did was meant to happen; Rose was the other half of him. He sighed contentedly as he turned onto his side, pulling her into the crook of his arm once more.

She was soon asleep once more. No words were needed; they each knew what this meant and the new dynamics of their life from now on. He was happy about it, and he knew she was too.

**Reviews are always welcome…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got a review for this story today and decided it had been long enough since I posted, so here you go. If you have anything particular you would like me to write about, just send me a message. Leave a review…they make me happy!**

The Doctor shifted his feet to try and relieve the tension building in his legs, his strength was beginning to wane. Rose was still knocked out and he wondered if the knock she took on the head was worse than he originally figured.

He pressed his body a little tighter against her and held her firmly with his hand while the other reached up and kneaded its way through her hair. There was a large lump on the back of her head. He bent his head and laid gentle kisses along her neck while peering out of the corner of his eye.

He checked her over. Her breathing was fine, not sporadic. Her heartbeat was fine as well. He moved his hand from her hair to her forehead…no fever. Why wasn't she waking then? He shifted his feet again, pulling her leg around his waist and pushing against her bit harder.

Rose wasn't heavy, but when she was out like this, he was pretty much holding dead weight. He couldn't put her down though, not with the crowd surrounding them. It might seem a little suspicious to them. Like this wasn't suspicious.

To any of the eyes that might glance their way, they would look like any of the other couples gathered in the square. As much as he tried to remain detached from what he was doing, currently placing kisses along her throat, chin, and mouth as he held her head, his body was reacting anyway.

Why did he bring her to this planet in the first place? Oh yeah…the chips. Rose had been dying for a good batch of the fried potatoes, and this was one of the best spots to find them. He'd forgotten all about the mating laws.

0000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000

"What!?" Rose yelled at the man in front of her before turning on the Doctor with wide eyes. All he could do was stand there and scratch the back of his neck with his hand.

"I thought…because of the way you're dressed…" and the man motioned to her body. There was nothing abnormal about the way she was dressed. Legginings, a skirt and a t shirt were standard wear for her.

"Yeah, sorry about that" the Doctor cut in "we just got together and haven't gone shopping yet." He finished, pulling Rose towards a close by shop.

"What do you mean…we just got together?" she questioned him as they hurried to the shop.

"Well…I…I mean…well…there's this law here…about mating and such" he said vaguely. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean that man wanted to MATE with me!?"

"Well of course he did…look at how you're dressed" he answered like it was clear how that impacted the situation.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" she spat out defensively.

"Nothin'…it's just not how you're supposed to be dressed when you already have a mate."

"What do you mean, already have a mate?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked around, "just…here, I'll show you" and they entered the shop.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is how they dress when they have a mate?"

"Well yeah"

"But, there's nothin' left to imagine" she wined. The Doctor tried not to stare at the outfit she was wearing, but he was having a hard time of it.

"It's just designed for…you know" he gestured. Oh no, she was not going to let him get out of this one.

"For what Doctor?"

He turned beet red before stammering on, "for…having…well…for having…for mating."

Rose smiled at the flustered Doctor, poking her tongue out a bit at him. It drove him crazy when she did that, and the outfit wasn't helping. He shifted a bit in the seat he was in, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, they have a mating problem here and when someone is claimed…it's prerogative one to begin to populate…" he trailed off.

"If you think I'm going to 'populate' you've got another thing coming."

"Relax Rose, as long as your wearing that" he stood up and pulled at a piece of cloth, "and I'm holding this" he wrapped it around his wrist, "you'll be fine" and he grinned widely. Rose huffed, still looking a bit uneasy, then she smiled at him.

"Just another adventure, yeah?"

"Yes" he said with a wide grin, "just another adventure" and the two of them left the shop. The same man that had confronted them before came up to them now and sneered at the Doctor.

"If she's your mate, then where's your papers?" he asked. He must really want Rose.

"Oh" the Doctor said before beginning to pat himself down, "well see, I must have…run!" he yelled to Rose and the two of them began sprinting across the square, which was a bit hard for Rose due to her attire.

The Doctor continued to search his pockets, "A ha!" he yelled before pulling out the little leather wallet. He stopped quickly and held it up in front of the man, who quickly backed off.

"Sorry, thought there was some funny business going on. So if she's your mate, then why aren't you…"

"Oh…we were just about to do that" he said lightly. Rose was listening on with curiosity on her face. The Doctor shifted his eyes to her and then back to the man. Rose caught on quickly, blushing profusely.

"We were just heading…" he began but was interrupted.

"Does she have a second mate yet?" the man asked, the grin back on his face.

"Oh well…um" he stuttered as the two of them began to back up. Rose stumbled a bit and fell, knocking her head. He picked her up quickly and headed to one of the secluded spots in the mating square, making it look like he was pushing her hungrily against a wall.

0000000000000ooooooooooooooo000000000000

Now he was pressing her up against a wall and pretending to do…she began to stir a bit. He paused slightly, but continued when he saw the same man looking their way. He kissed her on the mouth once more and she woke with a start.

She tried to say something but he pressed his lips to hers tighter to keep her from screaming at him, much to his surprise she lifted her hands and threaded them through his hair and pulled him in closer.

She closed her eyes and moaned, not realizing just what she was doing to him. He untangled his lips from hers and began to once more attack her neck, only this time he wasn't pretending.

"Rose" he said between nips, "I'm sorry" he began to apologize.

She pulled back slightly, "why?" and then began to nuzzle his neck.

"For getting us in another mess" he said before sucking on her ear, it was definitely better when two people were participating. Suddenly his legs weren't that tired.

"What…are…you…talkin' bout" she hissed as he pushed his now erect member against her exposed core. He could feel her growing heat through his pants and it only made him harder.

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, they were a shade darker than normal and full of lust.

"We're in the middle of a mating square…" he said, pushing himself against her again, "on and alien planet…Ahhh" he almost yelled as she ground herself against him in response, "pretending to have ssseeeexxxx" he hissed, feeling her legs wrap around him and hook together.

It took her a minute, but she soon realized what he was saying through her lust filled mind. She froze. He could tell she was about to yell so he pressed himself against her again and took her mouth in a searing kiss.

He looked her in the eye and then glanced over at the man who wanted to make with her, then back at her.

"Don't yell" he said against her lips and pushed himself against her erotically again. She moaned loudly when he released her mouth, "Doctor…what are we going to do?" she almost cried out when he attacked her neck once more.

"Well…" he whispered against her ear, "only one thing we can do" and he bit her lightly on her shoulder as he ground against her. He was so hard by this time, there was no acting going on. She gasped.

"Oh god…Doctor…are you sure?" she panted. He just nodded his head.

"Oh…well…" she said before biting her tongue between her teeth. Then she did something that completely took him by surprise. She reached down between them and began to attack his pants.

"I never was an exhibitionist…but I think I can bend the rules this one time" and she his erection out of his pants. He growled at her movement and she giggled a bit before squeezing him.

"Rose…please" he pleaded, he never meant for this to happen. He was just trying to figure a way out of this, that was until she woke up. She slammed her mouth against his as she let his engorged member to her entrance.

Once there she looked him in the eye as she sank down on him. He though he was going to explode.

"You're so tight…ohhhh Rose" he moaned into her neck as he began to thrust into her. He pushed her harder against the wall for better purchase as he deepened his thrusts. Her chest was pressed hard against his, and he could feel the bounce of her body as he moved them.

The feel of him inside of her was thrilling, so much more than she ever thought it could be. Every time he thrust into her, he hit that magical spot, causing her to gasp with pleasure.

"Oh Doctor…harder…faster." He picked up his tempo as he dug his face into her neck and began to suck and nip. She was close, he could tell. "Doctor" she yelled as her walls began to convulse around him, pushing him to thrust faster and deeper still.

"Ohh…Rose…Ohh…Yessss" he growled into her neck as he came. He continued to thrust until he was completely spent. The two of them were panting hard when she unlocked her legs and dropped them down to the ground, her intimate places covered by the skirt she wore, while he fixed his own pants.

"Looks like our voyeur left" he panted out against her cheek. She looked around to confirm for herself.

"Doctor?" Rose asked and he looked up at her with concern, "I really like this planet."

He gave her one of his largest grins and took her mouth in searing kiss, "me too."


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor, I don't think this is such a good idea" Rose said breathless. He looked at her a little stunned, "this was your idea!"

"I know…it's just. What if we get caught?" she whispered when they slowed down. He stopped and she almost ran into him. He turned around hand raised an eyebrow at her, a smug smile plastered across his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Rose now, have a little faith" he said before smiling even wider and grabbing her hand. She giggled a bit and they began to run down the corridor once more. They came to the next corner and he peered around it to see. He pulled back quickly and looked around them.

"This way" he said and yanked her to the closest door, pulling her in quickly. They stood on the inside of the door, listening at the footsteps that passed the door and continued down the hall. The Doctor suddenly noticed that Rose was pressed close against him and wondered what she was doing.

He turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow at her. She just stood there, listening to the noises from the other side of the door, not noticing the look he was directing her way. She shifted and bit and he quietly sucked in a breath. She was pressed against him so close he could feel her breasts as they shifted against his back.

She finally looked up at him and noticing the look he was giving her, "what?" she asked in a whisper, "did they hear us?"

He shook his head in response and tried to turn around, she noticed how close she was to him and attempted to turn around, but got caught on something. When she shifted to see what it was she was caught on they both heard the sound of her pants ripping.

She looked up at him with a startled expression and he couldn't suppress the smile that flitted across his face. She smacked his shoulder and he covered the smile with a look of indignation, "what was that for?"

"My pants ripped, and your laughin'?"

"Sorry" he said quickly, "can't be that bad, let's have a look." Rose tried to stop him from looking but she was too slow. A moment later he pulled back and gave her a sheepish smile, "why rose, I had no idea" he whispered into her ear.

She turned three shades of red before burrowing her head in his chest. When she put on the red silk panty set this morning she had clue as to what was going to happen. She thought she had been safe when she placed jeans and shirt on over them along with a jumper.

Suddenly she felt the Doctor's hands on her shoulders, "Rose, don't be embarrassed" he whispered and began to trail his hands down her back. She began to melt into his embrace as his hands trailed fire down her back.

She couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine when his hands found their way to her waist.

"Rose, look at me" he said gently and she lifted her eyes, she gasped when she saw the look of lust on his face.

"I don't want to stop" he said and slipped his hand under the seam of her shirt, ghosting his fingers across the skin there.

"Then don't" she replied, pressing her body against him, feeling his obvious arousal. She pressed her body harder against him and he closed his eyes, digging his fingers into her side.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out before opening his eyes once more, "Rose, we're in a cupboard…" he managed to get out before she shifted her hips against him, making him lose his thoughts.

She reached her hands up and placed them on both sides of his face, trapping him in her eyes, "I don't care" and she leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He hesitated at first before pulling her in and increasing the pressure of the kiss.

Encouraged with his response she trailed one of her hands down his body and began to quickly pull his shirt out of his pants. Her actions were frantic and his response was immediate. He turned them around and pressed her against the door, moving his hands from her waist to the button of her pants.

He unbuttoned her pants, slid the zip down and pushed his hands under the fabric, pulling her pants and knickers down with a fluid motion. This was not going to be gentle lovemaking, this was going to be pure fucking and Rose grew wet with the knowledge.

She undid his pants quickly and pulled them down while she stepped out of her own. As soon as his erection was free from its material bindings she lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his hip. He grabbed it with his hand pulled it higher while his other hand reached for her ass and held on to her.

She lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his waist to meet the other as he placed himself at her entrance. He paused for just the slightest of moments before thrusting himself within her folds and they both moaned with the feeling of it.

"So tight" he ground out as he began to thrust into her, pushing her hard against the door, "and wet" he continued between thrusts. She tightened her hold around him and shifted her hips to allow him deeper access while panting into his neck.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach began to build as he continued to thrust into her, slamming her roughly against the door with each one. She kissed, sucked, and nipped on every piece of his skin she could reach.

"Fuck" she moaned and he pounded into her harder, sucking and nipping at her neck with hunger. The feel of his cock as he thrust it in and pulled it out of her was pulling her closer to climax with each pass, the coil in the bundle of nerves was growing tighter and tighter as he rubbed his pubic bone against it with each thrust.

"Oh God…yes!" she growled out as the coil suddenly snapped and she was flung into orgasm. His cock continued to pound into her with reckless abandon as he grew nearer to his own orgasm and the motion caused the coil in her to once more begin to tighten.

"Shit Rose…I'm…going…to…" and he sped up, pushing harder and harder, rubbing more and more against that bundle of nerves. She began to pulse against him once more, sending him spiraling into his orgasm and causing him to release himself inside her.

She lowered her legs gently as they both tried to control their breathing. He placed gentle kisses along her neck, licking her from neck to ear and she shuddered. She could feel his smile against her neck "I guess it was a good idea to visit…"

Rose giggled against his neck, "too bad we didn't actually get to see Elvis huh?" and she giggled again. He didn't really look all that disappointed.

**Hope you liked the update! Leave a review…even if it's just (…).**


End file.
